Fifth wheel trailers have been in use for decades. They are usually hooked onto the saddle of a hitch located in the flatbed of a pickup truck. When a fifth wheel trailer is unhooked from its towing vehicle and parked, the protruding pin box and king pin that hook into the saddle are exposed and someone may hurt himself if colliding with them. This represents a risk of serious injuries to someone circulating around the unhooked trailer.